Naruto: Breaking The Timeline (BTT)
by Tatsuya Haru
Summary: Dirinya tertarik ke masa lalu, Himawari tak menyangka jika masa lalu ayahnya seperti ini. Ia memiliki satu pertanyaan. Apakah kehadirannya di sini akan merusak garis takdir ayahnya? Atau... bagaimana? SmartNaru! M for Safe.
1. Chapter 0

Naruto**: Breaking The Timeline (BTT)  
**Chapter:** 00 (Prologue)**

\- x x x -

Notes_: I honestly have no idea about boruto universe_. Jadi, untuk beberapa karakter Boruto yang muncul di sini kekuatannya kuubah ya, hanya tahu namanya doang. Bahkan, aku lebih memilih bikin OC aja dibanding pakai karakternya Boruto untuk random situation ehe.

Warning: A Bit Innocent Naruto, Typo(s), Bahasa Tidak Baku, Sifat yang berbeda dari karakter di canon, Totally Weird.

Ganre: Action, Adventure, Romance

Pair: - x - (Locked 'til next chapter)

* * *

\- x -

"ARRRGGGHHH"

Seseorang memenuhi seisi Konoha dengan sebuah teriakan, menjalar hingga seisi desa. Desa yang rata, hening, dan kerusakan di mana-mana, persis seperti saat Pain datang menghancurkan seisi Konoha sekitar 2 Windu yang lalu. Yang membedakan sekarang hanyalah darah, warna merah yang tertata dengan indahnya di konoha.

KEHANCURAN.

Tampak seorang pemuda bersurai kuning pendek meringis, dengan posisi bersandar pada sebuah bangunan yang sudah hancur. Ia menahan rasa sakit pada perutnya yang tertusuk 5 pedang beraura di perut dan dada. Menciptakan cetakan darah pada pakaian dan mantel hokagenya.

Di depannya terdapat satu orang lagi yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Ia mendekat sambil menjulurkan tangannya yang beraura. Ia memegang kontrol atas pedang yang ada di perut pemuda di depannya.

"Permainan berakhir, Naruto. Asal kau tahu, perdamaian itu mustahil. Manusia, kita, adalah orang yang serakah dalam banyak hal. Seperti diriku yang menginginkan kekuatanmu"

Naruto meringis dan berteriak makin kencang. Chakranya tertarik dan terhisap keluar di bagian perut perlahan-lahan.

"Setelah diriku, akan ada lagi yang mengincar kekuatan ini. Lingkaran setan. Ini tak akan ada habisnya, memang begitulah keadaanny-"

"MATI KAU KAWAKI!" Merasakan kehadiran chakra dari langit yang menuju ke arahnya, lantas Kawaki terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya dan mundur menjauh dari Naruto.

Orang yang datang meninju tanah tempat Kawaki berdiri tadi. Kawaki berusaha menghindar karena pukulan tersebut menciptakan retakan yang mengincar dirinya.

"A-ayah! Bertahanlah!" Ujarnya sambil menarik masing-masing pedang yang menancap di perut Naruto. Namun cukup keras karena masih dibawah kendali Kawaki.

"Ugh. Himawari, Menjaulah dari sini... Ini urusanku dengannya" Naruto memegang kencang pundak Himawari. Terlihat Himawari menangis melihat wajah Naruto yang sudah babak belur dan darah di mana-mana.

"Dengan kondisimu yang sekarat ini... Kau masih bilang ini urusanmu dengannya? LALU SANG ANAK MELIHAT AYAHNYA HAMPIR TEWAS DAN MEMBIARKANNYA BEGITU SAJA?!"

Himawari menangis di pundak Naruto. Naruto hanya menatap langit yang gelap. Tetesan air dari langit perlahan mulai turun. Naruto merasakan perih yang luar biasa ketika air mengenai titik darah keluar di badannya.

"Ya, ya, ya. Menangislah dan suruh ia pergi. Atau ia akan kutarik paksa jiwanya" Kawaki kembali muncul dan perlahan mendekat ke arah mereka berdua.

Naruto sebenarnya sudah memiliki rencana untuk urusan dan kondisi ini. Ia mengorbankan nyawanya. Tujuannya agar Kawaki tidak mendapatkan kekuatan penuh dari dirinya. Namun, justru Hiwamari datang menyelamatkannya secara tiba-tiba.

Namun Naruto memiliki rencana lain.

"Himawari... Ugh... Dengarkan aku. Kau pergilah ke arah Barat sekarang, de-dekatilah puncak yang terdapat runtuhan dinding berdiri itu. Ketika dinding tersebut terdapat lubang cahaya kecil di atasnya... ka-kau sentuhlah" Himari yang mendengar itu lantas mengkerutkan alisnya. Meninggalkan ayahnya sama saja dengan membiarkannya terbunuh.

"Tidak. Tidak... Aku tidak akan pergi..." Ia berdiri menghadapkan diri ke Kawaki yang sudah semakin dekat.

"... Aku akan membunuhnya"

'Ke-keras kepala' Batin Naruto pasrah. Ia tidak kuat untuk bergerak. Chakra yang dimilikinya terhisap ke pedang yang tertancap ini, rasanya sari-sari kehidupan seperti tertarik juga.

Lalu Naruto menutup matanya, ia memanggil sesuatu dari alam bawah sadarnya, dan terbuka dengan pupil berwarna merah.

"Hei Bocah!" Himawari tersentak. Ia berbalik badan. Ia sudah tahu suara siapa ini.

"Kedelapan temanku sudah terhisap oleh orang brengsek itu. Hanya tersisa diriku sekarang. Kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada kakakmu... Jadi... Ikutilah kata-kata Naruto sekarang! Chakra Naruto dan diriku semakin menipis!"

Himawari yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak rela jika jalan terbaiknya harus meninggalkan seluruh keluarganya seperti ini.

"Cepat!" Bersamaan dengan itu juga Kawaki menjulurkan tangan auranya. Secara tiba-tiba pedang-pedang yang ada di tubuh Naruto tercabut dan menyerang Himawari. Namun Hiwamari dengan sigap melompat keudara dan menendang keras pedang-pedang yang mendekatinya.

Naruto, lebih tepatnya Kurama yang sedang mengendalikan tubuh Naruto melihat kesempatan emas ini langsung membentuk segel tangan.

**"Dimension gate of Jinchuriki Chakra: OPEN!"**

Kurama mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya ke arah barat. Dirasa sudah pas, Ia menembakan cahaya kecil dari tangannya dan menempel pada sebuah dinding. Dinding tersebut membetuk segel-segel seperti memanggil Kuchiyose, bedanya di tengah segel tersebut terdapat cahaya terang bewarna-warni.

Himawari yang melihat tersebut langsung mempercepat lompatannya dari kejaran pedang-pedang Kawaki.

Namun mendadak pedang-pedang Kawaki berhenti dan...

"Si-sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?!" Kawaki menendang keras dan menginjak kepala Naruto keras-keras.

"AYAH-"

"Sentuh segelnya sekarang!"

Himawari memegang tengah segel tersebut. Tiba-tiba lubang segel mengeluarkan angin kencang mengelilingi badannya, dirinya mulai tertarik dan terhisap kedalam lubang tersebut. Kawaki yang tidak kehilangan akalnya langsung mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Himawari.

**"CHIBAKU TENSEI!"**

Badan Himawari tertarik ke arah lain. Gravitasi yang dikeluarkan Chibaku tensei menarik dirinya cukup kuat. Tapi ia terus bergerak melawan. Ia mengaktifkan Byakugannya tuk mengetahui titik yang lemah akan gravitasi Chibaku Tensei.

"Kurasa membunuh satu anakmu lagi di depanmu cukup menghibur. Bagaimana, Hokage-sama?"

Kawaki memegang leher belakang Naruto dan mengangkatnya, memaksa Naruto untuk melihat Himawari yang sedang berusaha menghindari hisapan Chibaku.

'Si-sial... Jika begini terus, aku tidak akan ada kemajuan. Bisa-bisa aku terhisap' Himawari mendadak merasakan chakra yang menyelimuti dirinya. Chakra berwarna merah yang sering ia lihat.

"I-ini... Ini chakra Jinchuriki... Berarti ini dari- Ayah?!"

"MAJULAH HIMAWARI!"

Tanpa basa-basi, dengan kecepatan penuh Ia langsung melompat meluncur ke arah portal. Badan Himawari kembali bersinar dan berwarna, selaras seperti warna portal yang ada di depannya. Portal pun terbuka lebar, angin kencang kembali keluar mengelilinginya.

Ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia masuk ke dalam portal ini. Ini adalah saran ayahnya. Ini yang terbaik. Sebelum benar-benar masuk dan berpisah, Ia melirikan matanya sejenak ke ayahnya. Ia ingin memberikan senyum terakhirnya untuk ayahnya.

Namun matanya melebar. Air mata berjatuhan.

Terdapat 5 pedang menusuk dada Naruto. Masih dengan posisi tercekik di bagian leher belakangnya, Kawaki tersenyum lebar. Ia menatap tajam Himawari yang melotot tak percaya. Himawari pun tak bisa melakukan apapun melihat ayahnya seperti itu. Ia pun masuk kedalam lubang portal dengan air mata.

"A-ayah.."

* * *

\- x -

"Nee Sakura-chan... Akhir-akhir ini misi yang kita dapatkan cukup sulit dan membuat kita kewalahan" Naruto dan Sakura sedang berjalan Malam santai melewati taman setelah makan bersama di Ramen Ichiraku.

"Um... Kupikir karena hanya kita berdua saja bersama Kakashi-sensei. Lagipula kau selalu komentar sehabis kita melakukan misi. Berhentilah berkomentar! Padahal kau sudah kutraktir ramen"

"A-ah... Maafkan ak-" Sakura bingung dan berhenti akibat kalimat Naruto yang belum selesai. Namun yang membuatnya berhenti bukan itu, melainkan sebuah suara keras dari arah Naruto.

Ia membalikan badan. Alisnya mengkerut, pipinya memerah, mulutnya terbuka lebar, ia ingin berteriak. Terlihatlah Naruto tertiban sesuatu... lebih tepatnya seseorang. Seorang wanita dengan pakaian berantakan 75%, menindih Naruto dengan tidak elitnya.

"Sa-sakit... Apa in- AAAA!-" Naruto terkejut melihat ada seorang wanita yang menindihnya. Yang lebih menyeramkannya lagi adalah wanita satunya yang sudah siap membogem mentah dirinya.

"A-ampuni aku Sakura-chan! Ini bukan kesalahanku! I-Ia entah datang dari mana lalu meniban diriku! Aku tidak bohong!" Sakura yang tidak peduli dengan perkataan lawan bicaranya sudah siap mengeluarkan tinju andalannya, namun ia berhenti karena orang di depan Naruto tiba-tiba bergerak.

Naruto yang sudah pasrah masih memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak merasakan apa-apa selama beberapa detik. Ini berbeda dari biasanya, apa yang dilakukan Sakura? Tiba-tiba Ia sekarang merasakan gerakan pada perutnya, Naruto tersentak dan membuka matanya perlahan.

"Yo-yo nona... Kau baik-baik saja?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Nona? K-kau baik-baik saj-"

"A-ayah.." Naruto tampak bingung. Ayah? Apa maksudnya? Apakah yang didepannya adalah hewan? Dan Naruto adalah orang yang pertama yang ia lihat? Hei! Lagipula harusnya ia memanggil dirinya Ibu jika memang hewan.

"Maaf nona, sepertinya kau salah oran-"

"AYAH! KAU MASIH HIDUP!" Naruto langsung dipeluk oleh orang di depannya. Ekspresi Naruto saat ini lebih bodoh dari biasanya. Ia tak mengerti. Tentu saja dirinya masih hidup, tapi kenapa ia memanggil dirinya ayah? Lagipula siapa dia? Dari mana ia berasal? Bagaimana ia bisa dipanggil ayah? Kenapa hari ini banyak sekali orang yang memotong ucapannya? Dan masih banyak pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya.

Sementara Sakura hanya menutup mulutnya sambil memandang Naruto dan orang asing ini dengan mata melebar.

* * *

\- x x x BERSAMBUNG x x x-

Yossshhh. Ini prolog + tulisan + seri pertama dari author baru iniiiii. Mohon saran-sarannya untuk bahasa dan tulisan di atas. Baru nyoba-nyoba nulis fanfic, ehe.

Oh ya, sedikit bocoran. Fanfic ini 90% bakal matahin alur atau lebih tepatnya gak sesuai sama Anime/Manganya Naruto. Mungkin ada, tapi cuman buat alur tambahan.

Mungkin segitu aja. Ini baru prolog. Salam dari Author baru! See you in the next chapter! Oh, next? Hmm...


	2. Chapter 1

Notes & Q&A:

\- Sifat karakter di sini tidak terlalu terpatok dengan canon. Jadi jangan kaget kalau ada yang tiba-tiba pintar, absurd, dan lainnya.

\- Rated M? Buat jaga-jaga aja. Terkadang Ide ini liar.

\- Di dunia sebelumnya Himawari umur berapa? Di dunia yang baru berapa? Selisih Naruto dan Naruto berapa sekarang? Well... Ikuti saja alurnya ;). Semuanya akan terjawab di cerita.

Warning: A Bit Innocent Naruto, Typo(s), Bahasa Tidak Baku, Weird, Totally Weird.

Genre: Action, Romance (bingung ambil genre apa, tapi 2 ini sepertinya akan konsisten di fanfic ini)

Pair: Naruto X –

Naruto**: Breaking The Timeline (BTT)  
**Chapter:** 01 (Tak Sama)**

* * *

\- x -

Di ruangan yang bisa dibilang cukup luas untuk sebuah kamar, terdapat 3 orang yang berada di dalamnya. Tiap dari mereka ini memiliki kondisinya masing-masing, namun pada intinya satu dari mereka sedang diintrogasi oleh 2 orang yang memasang wajah sangat amat penasaran dan serius.

"E-eh? Bisa kau ulangi nama lengkapmu?"

"Uzumaki Himawari"

Naruto dan Sakura hanya memandang lawan bicaranya tak percaya. Terkhusus Naruto, yang notabenenya seorang Uzumaki juga. Kaget sekaligus senang ia bisa bertemu keluarga satu clannya. Namun perempuan di depannya ini terlihat seumuran dengannya, apakah dia lahir di tahun yang sama? Ia beumur 17 tahun?

"Kau pasti Aya- Naruto-san. Dan kau Sakura-san, bukan?" Himawari mencoba untuk santai. Ia ditanyai banyak pertanyaan tanpa henti daritadi. Mungkin dengan ia memberi tahu namanya dan menebak nama mereka berdua, mereka akan diam. Ia tahu jika dirinya sudah bukan di tempat seharusnya. Ini dunia yang berbeda, mungkin juga Naruto yang di sini sangat berbeda.

"Ya, kau benar. Bagaimana kau mengetahui nama kami? Kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya" Walau perempuan di depannya ini terlihat babak belur, Ia tetap mencurigainya dan menyerang melalui kata-kata.

Oh ya, Himawari pintar dalam berakting.

"Aku... aku tidak tahu"

Naruto dan Sakura saling bertatapan (lagi). Mereka berdua menghela nafas. Rata-rata jawaban yang ditanyakan oleh mereka berdua akan berujung _tidak tahu_. Naruto menganggap gadis di depannya ini hilang ingatan. Sakura sendiri setuju karena berdasarkan emosi dan ekspresi gadis di depannya sangat jelas bahwa dia seperti kehilangan sesuatu. Entah itu kehilangan arah, emosi, jiwa, atau ingatan, namun ia sendiri merasa ganjil dengan hal ini. Sakura akan tetap mencurigainya.

"Kami berdua keluar sebentar ya, kau tunggu di sini" Sakura menarik tangan Naruto keluar dari kamar.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto... Aku ingin kau menjaganya di rumahmu ini" Sakura tahu Naruto akan protes dan bersuara keras. Ia dengan cekatan langsung mendorong Naruto dan menutup mulutnya.

"Sssttt! Aku juga tak menyetujui kau berdua dengannya, Bodoh! Namun Aku memiliki keluarga di rumah. Jika aku membawanya tanpa sebab, mereka tak akan setuju! Bersabarlah hingga esok hari. Kita akan bawa ia ke kantor Hokage" Sakura berbicara cepat layaknya Eminem yang sedang radang tenggorokan.

Naruto masih melebarkan matanya, tanda ia tak setuju walaupun sudah Sakura jelaskan. Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Sakura dari mulutnya.

"Bagaimana jika aku mati nanti malam? Maksudku, bagaimana jika ia bukan Uzumaki? Lalu membunuhku saat aku sedang tertidur dan ternyata ia adalah anggota baru Akatsuki yang sedang menyamar lalu-"

"Kau tak usah tidur kalau begitu"

"..." Ia tak menyangka Sakura setega ini kepadanya. Teman dekat satu-satunya membiarkan ia mati. Naruto berjongkok memojokan diri di sisi ruangan dengan awan-awan hitam di atas kepalanya.

"N-Naruto-san!"

Mendengar Himawari memanggil lumayan kencang, Naruto dan Sakura kembali memasuki kamar dengan cepat.

"Ya ada apa?!"

"Aku haus... Ada air, kah?"

"..."

Sepertinya Naruto terlalu berlebihan memikirkan ia akan dibunuh atau tidak malam ini.

* * *

\- x -

"Yosh! Jaga baik-baik wanita itu. Jangan macam-macam dengannya!"

'Jangan macam-macam apa maksudnya? Harusnya wanita di rumahku ini yang jangan macam-macam denganku nanti. Untung saja hanya satu hari' Naruto hanya menghela nafas. Sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas hari ini.

"Memangnya macam-macam apa yang kau maksud?"

"Eh?-... Tidak ada. Maksudku jangan kau menyelakainya. Ya! jangan kau celakai dia!"

"Ya sudah. Hati-hati di jalan. Sudah jam 10 malam, kau akan dimarahi jika semakin larut"

Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke Sakura sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya. Dirasa sudah tak ada apa-apa lagi, Ia menutup pintu rumah dan menguncinya.

**SAKURA'S POV**

Hah! Kasur! Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu lagi. Seharian ini banyak sekali yang terjadi. Lelahnya menyelesaikan misi, hingga bertemu wanita yang jatuh di atas Naruto. Untungnya sesampai di rumah, aku tak dimarahi orang tuaku. Beralasan pulang misi larut malam, orang tuaku membiarkanku begitu saja.

Setelah dipikir baik-baik. Wajah wanita itu mirip sekali dengan Naruto, namun ia memiliki mata seperti seorang Hyuga. Apa benar ia satu klan dengannya? Siapa orang tuanya? Bagaimana ia bisa tiba-tiba muncul? Hah... memikirkannya saja membuatku pusing.

Semua pertanyaan akan terjawab esok hari.

Aku membetulkan posisi tidurku dan menarik selimut untuk bersiap-siap tidur. Kuharap Naruto tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kepadanya. Bagaimana pun seorang laki-laki dan perempuan yang tinggal bersama patut dicurigai bukan? Apakah mereka akan _tidur _bersama? Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba Naruto berlaku _kasar_ kepadanya? Posisi terakhir wanita tadi berada di kasurnya Naruto.

...

E-eh... Apa sih yang kupikirkan. Naruto tak mungkin melakukan hal itu! Dia itu bodoh dalam hal seperti itu. Lagipula kenapa aku memikirkan hal itu... Peduli amat!

**SAKURA'S POV END**

Untungnya kamar Sakura cukup kedap suara ketika ia berteriak kencang layaknya bertemu idola favorit.

Satu hal yang mungkin Sakura tidak sadari, bahkan seluruh orang Konoha tidak ketahui. Mereka tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi kedepannya. Bahwa kehadiran Hiwamari adalah pengubah segalanya, terutama kehidupan Naruto.

* * *

Naruto melihat wajah Himawari dengan tajam. Memperhatikan detail wajah, rambut, leher, dan lekukan badannya. Ia mengelus wajah Himawari dengan sangat hati-hati. Merasakan betapa lembutnya pipi ini. Himawari yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya diam dengan wajah yang sudah merah padam.

"Pe-pelan-pelan, Naruto-san"

Naruto seperti tidak mendengarkan ucapan wanita di depannya. Tangan kirinya yang diam sedari tadi mulai bergerak mengelus pipi satu lagi. Dengan satu kali tarikan nafas, Naruto langsung mendorong dan menarik kencang berulang-ulang kali-

"Sakit Naruto-san!" Himawari memukul tangan Naruto untuk menghentikan kegiatan yang tidak jelas itu.

"Ah maaf. Habisnya wajahmu mirip sekali denganku" Himawari mengelus-elus pipinya sehabis ditarik kencang.

Mereka berdua masih berada di ruangan yang sama, kamar Naruto. Himawari pun masih mengistirahatkan dirinya dikasur Naruto. Dilihat dari situasinya, Naruto akan tidur di tempat lain. Naruto sendiri tak mempermasalahkannya, karena hanya satu hari saja, bukan?

"Ya mungkin karena kita memiliki marga yang sama, wajar saja kita mirip bukan?" Himawari rasa jawabannya barusan adalah jawaban paling masuk akal. Tapi ia tak menyadari satu hal yang berbeda darinya.

"Ah... Kau benar. Kenapa tak ada yang menjelaskan kepadaku kalau beberapa Uzumaki juga memiliki kumis aneh ini. Eh tapi, kau memiliki mata putih seperti seorang Hyuga. Apakah salah satu orang tuamu dari klan Hyuga?"

Himawari mulai membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Tentu saja ia akan bilang YA. Lagipula, menurutnya tidak akan berefek apa-apa pada kehidupannya nanti, yang pada kenyataannya Ibunya memang seorang Hyuga- Eh tunggu, ada yang aneh... Apa Naruto baru saja bilang bahwa matanya putih? Bukan Biru seperti milik Naruto sendiri?

"Eh? Eh? Ano…"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku... Aku tidak tahu. A-aku lupa nama orang tuaku"

Naruto menepuk jidatnya. Bodohnya Ia menanyakan hal pribadi lawan bicaranya yang jelas-jelas sedang lupa ingatan. Ia lalu berdiri dan menarik selimut Himawari yang hanya menutup sampai pinggang.

"Kau tidurlah sekarang. Mungkin ingatanmu akan kembali perlahan-lahan. Besok kita akan ada urusan untuk memperbaiki ingatanmu" Naruto pergi dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga lalu menuju ke lemari yang sudah jarang dibuka. Mengambil beberapa tikar untuk alas tidurnya dan gulungan Kagebunshinnya yang ia pernah pelajari sebelumnya sebagai guling.

Ia sangat lelah. Mungkin sekarang sudah jam 12 malam, atau mungkin lebih? Ia tak peduli. Besok libur misi, Ia hanya perlu mengurus tamu dadakan ini selama satu hari bersama Sakura dengan waktu yang cukup bebas. Perlahan-lahan ia terlarut dalam pikirannya dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Naruto-san!"

Naruto melakukan Kick Up dengan cepat dan berlari menaiki tangga.

_BRAK!_

"Ada apa?!"

"Eto... Apa kau ada cermin?"

Naruto hanya membiarkan dirinya jatuh terkapar dengan lemas setelah mendengarnya.

* * *

Udara Pagi masih berlalu lalang di desa Konoha. Matahari masih malu-malu menampakan dirinya. Beberapa orang sudah beraktivitas seperti menyiram tanaman, mencuci baju, ataupun para ninja yang meloncati genteng para warga.

Di suatu jalur Konoha terdapat 3 orang yang sedang berdiskusi dengan santai dan lemas.

Naruto tak habis pikir dengan apa yang sedang ada di pikiran Sakura. Membangunkannya pada pukul 6.30 Pagi hanya untuk orang asing ini saja? Jadwal misi pun tak sepagi ini. Naruto tahu sih, karena Wanita yang bernama Himawari ini adalah orang yang baru ditemui, maka dari itu segera diselidiki. Namun, apa yang tersirat pada wajah Sakura tidak menunjukan Ia ingin mengetahui tentang Wanita ini. Melainkan hanya ingin memarahiku dengan wajah…

"Ne Sakura-chan. Kenapa kau membangunkanku Pagi-pagi sekali? Padahal wajahmu nampak babak belur seperti kekurangan tidur. Apa kau sebegitu semangatnya?" Kepala Sakura mengeluarkan urat-urat kekesalannya. Kenapa bocah ini menanyakan hal yang tidak penting? Ia manasudi juga memberitahu apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

Sakura melirik tajam Naruto yang berada di belakangnya. Ia hanya berdecih lalu mempercepat jalannya menjauhi Naruto. Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya memasang wajah kebingungan. Mungkinkah kemarin ia dimarahi orang tuanya?

Terlihat dari jendela gedung Hokage terdapat Shizune, tangan kanan dari sang Hokage kelima, melihat 3 sejoli remaja yang memasuki halaman Gedung Hokage melalui jendela.

Bukankah ini libur untuk mereka?

Shizune menyipitkan kedua matanya untuk memfokuskan pandangan ke salah satu di antara mereka. Ada orang yang menurutnya asing dan baru pertama kali ia lihat. Wajah yang ia lihat itu mirip sekali Naruto. Tsunade yang sedang duduk di sampingnya pun memiliki reaksi yang sama.

Sesampainya mereka bertiga di depan ruangan Hokage, Sakura mengetuk pintu berkali-kali dengan kencang. Terbukalah pintu, menampilkan Shizune yang memasang ekspresi terkejut melihat wajah Sakura. 'Moodnya buruk, kah?' Pikir Shizune.

"Ohayo, Baa-chan!" Timbul 4 sisi kedutan di Jidat Tsunade. Ia yang sedang menikmati pemandangan Pagi Konoha yang indah kini menjadi buyar. Ia memutar kursinya menghadap mereka, namun yang ada Tsunade terjungkir balik merasakan aura gelap di depannya.

"Oy oy. Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu, Sakura?" Tsunade menaikan alisnya, lalu ia melirik ke belakang Sakura. Terdapat Naruto yang masih melambaikan tangan kepadanya dan satu Wanita yang Ia tidak ketahui.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Terlihat Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menetralisir kondisi emosinya dan siap untuk berbicara kepada Tsunade.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada orang baru di desa ini" Sakura melirik Himawari. Himawari yang mengerti maksudnya membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Perkenalkan. Aku Uzumaki Himawari. Umurku 16 tahun. Salam kenal, Hokage-sama" Ini pertama kalinya melihat Tsunade berada di posisi tempat duduk Hokage. Aura Hokagenya tidak berbeda dengan Ayahnya dulu, bahkan lebih suram Tsunade daripada ayahnya.

Seperti reaksi Naruto dan Sakura kemarin, Tsunade dan Suzune kaget mendengar marga Wanita ini. Masih ada Uzumaki lain?

"Uzumaki? Hm… Lalu ada apa kedatanganmu ke sini?"

"Ia lupa ingatan. Yang ia ingat hanyalah namanya. Kau percuma saja bertanya apa pun kepadanya" Bukan Sakura atau Himawari yang merespon, melainkan Naruto yang menjawab.

Sakura menambahkan beberapa rincian kejadian mereka bertemu dan tujuan ia membawa Himawari ke sini. Tentu saja Tsunade dan Shizune paham apa yang dimaksud Sakura. Toh, ini tugas Hokage mengetahui rakyatnya yang membutuhkan pertolongan?

"Baiklah. Himawari-san, ikuti aku" Himawari mengikuti Shizune keluar dari ruangan. Menyisakan Naruto, Sakura, dan Tsunade dalam keadaan hening. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian perut Naruto bersuara dengan merdunya.

"Ehm... Ne Sakura-chan~, mari kita ke Ichiraku!" Sakura meresponnya dengan diam. Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, ada apa lagi dengan Sakura? Ia mendekati Sakura dan meraih pundaknya. Namun dengan cepat Sakura tepis dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan langkah cepat.

Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu makin dibuat bingung olehnya. Bahkan Author juga bingung kenapa dia bingung menulis Naruto yang sedang bingung.

Well, lupakan.

"Kau kejarlah dia. Daripada semakin buruk" Naruto tak tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan semakin buruk oleh Tsunade, namun sarannya mungkin ada benarnya.

"Arrrggghhh! Merepotkan sekali" Naruto berlari mengejar Sakura yang sudah lumayan jauh. Sedangkan Tsunade menghelakan nafas panjangnya. Ia sebenarnya cukup tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura. Ya tidak tahu-tahu amat sih, hanya prediksi dan memanfaatkan feeling atau rasa sebagai sesama perempuan.

'Hah, dasar anak muda'

* * *

"Hmm... Ternyata benar. Darahmu memang cocok dengan gen mereka. Kau seorang Uzumaki, namun..."

"Namun kenapa?"

"DNAmu tidak dapat dicocokan dengan orang-orang yang sudah berkeluarga di sini. Data di sini tak dapat mencakup atau tidak ada gen Uzumaki lainnya selain Naruto dan pendahulunya di Konoha ini. Jadi tak dapat diketahui siapa orang tuamu..." Bukannya sedih, justru Himawari di dalam hatinya senang. Dengan begitu identitas aslinya tidak diketahui dan dapat memperluas opsi dia dalam berbuat apapun tanpa harus dicurigai.

"...Dan juga ada yang aneh. Kau seperti memiliki chakra lain, namun aku tidak tahu apa itu" Eits... Untuk hal ini Himawari juga tak begitu mengerti. Chakra lain? Chakra apa yang dimaksud?

"Aku tak merasakan apapun pada Chakra lain yang Shizune-san maksud, aku tak dapat mengontrolnya. Apakah memungkinkan hanya merasakan chakra tersebut?"

"Aku tak tahu. Aku sendiri baru menyadarinya ketika tak sengaja menarik darahmu. Ternyata terdapat ledakan chakra besar terdeteksi, 2 sampai 3 kali, chakra tersebut memiliki jalurnya sendiri. Namun tak perlu khawatir, kau akan baik-baik saja"

Mendengar bahwa Ia akan baik-baik saja, Himawari menghelakan nafasnya. Ia berharap dan mempercayai penuh pada Shizune yang lebih mengerti.

"Ne~ Apakah ini pakaian yang Naruto pinjamkan?"

Himawari hanya mengangguk.

"Kau pakailah pakaian wanita. Ini aku berikan untukmu. Kau terlihat seperti dipeluk oleh kaos besar Naruto" Shizune terkekeh melihat Himawari yang merona malu.

Selanjutnya mereka berdua berpisah di depan pintu bertuliskan _Ruangan Medis_. Himawari berjalan kembali menuju ruang Hokage untuk menemui Naruto dan Sakura. "A-are... Di mana Naruto-san dan Sakura-san?"

"Hm? Ah, Himawari. Kau pergilah ke Ichiraku Ramen. Mereka sedang makan bersama di sana" Sambil mengerjakan berkas-berkas Hokagenya, Tsunade merespon tanpa melirik sedikit pun.

"Souka... Baiklah. Terima kasih Hokage-sama" Himawari menundukan badannya untuk pamit. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi menuju tempat Naruto dan Sakura berada.

Tsunade yang sedang fokus dengan berkas-berkasnya hanya meresponnya dengan sebuah gumanan. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian ia baru menyadari satu hal.

'Eh, memangnya ia tahu Ichiraku di mana?"

* * *

\- x -

**AKATSUKI'S PLACE**

Di sebuah tempat yang gelap dan hening, terdapat patung dengan posisi mulutnya terbuka lebar mengeluarkan energi Chakra yang begitu besar. Biasanya posisi mulut patung ini tertutup, namun nampaknya suasana di tempat atau bisa dibilang **goa** sedang tidak bisa disebut hening karena kejadian ini.

Di sana terdapat 10 sosok yang sedang berdiri di bebatuan berbentuk jari, yang terhubung dengan patung menganga tersebut. Mereka semua tampak sedang menggunakan segel tangan, menahan energi besar yang sedang keluar.

"Kuso! Ada apa dengan patung Gedo ini, ck"

"Fokuslah hingga ini selesai, Deidara. Ini terjadi di luar kontrol"

Terlihat Lelaki yang diceramahi bernama Deidara tak menerima. Walau begitu, Ia tetap menahan segel tangannya menahan kejadian tak jelas ini. Sedangkan Kakuzu yang mencerami Deidara tadi juga kembali fokus dengan segel tangannya.

Terlihat mulut Gedo Mazo mengeluarkan energi yang makin lama justru makin tertarik secara paksa. Energi yang dikeluarkan berwarna biru beserta kobaran seperti api hitam.

"Bukankah itu Matatabi?!" Kini Lelaki berambut klimis berwarna abu-abu mengeluarkan suaranya. Hidan menolehkan pandangannya ke samping kanan yang terdapat sang pemimpin berambut orange dari kelompok ini. Tak ada respon apapun dari sang pemimpin, Hidan kembali fokus menahan energi tersebut.

Baru saja mau membuka suaranya lagi, energi tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya yang terang secara mendadak dan meledak begitu saja. Membuat kesepuluh orang di goa besar ini terpental, bahkan air yang sebagai pijakan tempat mereka buyar terangkat.

"U-ugh... Kemana itu pergi?" Kini seorang Perempuan yang diketahui bernama Konan angkat bicara.

"Kita kehilangan ekor 2, Matatabi..." Ujar Pain, sang pemimpin. Hidan dan Kakuzu yang mendengar itu kaget. Merekalah yang membunuh inang dan mengambil **Matatabi **untuk dikumpulkan. Bagaimana bisa?

Semua masih merespon diam. Mereka masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan logika mereka. Namun ada 1 orang di sana sedang melihat sebuah tembok yang hancur cukup besar. Orang itu menggunakan Mangekyou Sharinggannya sebentar hingga kembali menjadi Sharinggan lagi. Sekilas Ia melihat energi yang besar sedang berjalan cepat, namun tak dapat Ia lihat kembali karena kecepetan energi yang di atas rata-rata.

'Konoha... kah?'

* * *

**KONOHA**

Himawari yang masih mencari keberadaan Naruto dan Sakura mendadak berhenti.

**"Himawari"**

Ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Tak ada siapapun yang memanggilnya. Namun panggilan itu kembali datang di belakangnya... seperti menempel berada di kepala belakangnya.

"Siapa itu?!"

Bagi orang-orang yang melihat perilaku Himawari sekarang mungkin bingung dan menganggapnya aneh, namun Himawari sendiri tak memikirkan hal tersebut. Ia fokus mencari di mana suara itu berada. Tiba-tiba ia dilanda sakit kepala yang berdenyuk sangat kencang.

**"Pergilah ke Gang tertutup di sebelah sana. Aku akan menemuimu di sana"**

Layaknya orang yang kekurangan air, Himawari berjalan letih ke tempat yang suara tadi maksud. Setelah cukup dalam memasuki Gangnya, Himawari jatuh terambruk keras. Ia sudah tak tahan dengan sakit kepala yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba ini. Ia mulai menutup matanya perlahan, entah ini pingsan atau tidak, yang jelas ia kembali mendengar suara itu lagi berkali-kali.

**"Terlelaplah, terlelaplah, Himawari"**

Himawari membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Lokasi yang Ia tempati berubah drastis. Setahunya tadi Ia terjatuh keras di sebuah Gang, lalu ada suatu suara yang memang- aaarrrggghhh! Kepalanya sakit mengingat suara itu.

Himawari mulai berdiri melihat sekitarnya. Ia mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan mencari seseorang sambil mengucapkan _'Halo' _berkali-kali. Dalam perjalanannya, Ia melihat terdapat aliran Chakra yang putus-putus mengalir mengarah ke suatu tempat. Ia pun mengikuti aliran Chakra tersebut hingga akhirnya kedua matanya melebar dengan apa yang Ia lihat di depannya.

"Si-siapa kau?!"

**"Aku..."**

**"...Matatabi"**

* * *

\- x x x BERSAMBUNG x x x-

Eyyo bertemu lagi kita! Jujur aja aku cukup kaget melihat review di fanfic ini. Ternyata ada aja orang yang mempertanyakan dan komen di fic ini wkwk. Kukira bakal kosong gitu. Terima kasih yang sudah berkomentar!

Apakah pertanyaan kalian cukup terjawab dengan cerita yang disajikan? Cukup terbayang? Jika belum... kasian deh lho... wkwk.

Ok! Aku belum tahu akan kapan update next chapnya karena ternyata cukup sulit menyeimbangkan tugas dunia nyata dengan tulisan ini. Jadi ya...

Sampai bertemu! Aku selalu membuka saran-saran kalian untuk fic ini!


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes:** Aku sempat lupa menambahkan detail dengan apa yang dikenakan Himawari. Nampaknya sangat krusial tanpa ada visual yang jelas. Maafkan diriku, teehee.

Himawari memiliki rambut panjang hingga punggungnya, mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti Hinata **di Naruto The Last**. Hanya ditambah manset dari punggung tangan hingga setengah otot lengannya.

**Warning:** A Bit Innocent Naruto, Typo(s), Bahasa Tidak Baku, Weird, Totally Weird.

**Pair:** Naruto X –

Naruto**: Breaking The Timeline (BTT)**

Chapter:** 02 (Permulaan)**

**Sebelumnya:**

**"****Pergilah ke Gang tertutup di sebelah sana. Aku akan menemuimu di sana"**

Layaknya orang yang kekurangan air, Himawari berjalan letih ke tempat yang suara tadi maksud. Setelah cukup dalam memasuki Gangnya, Himawari jatuh terambruk keras. Ia sudah tak tahan dengan sakit kepala yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba ini. Ia mulai menutup matanya perlahan, entah ini pingsan atau tidak, yang jelas ia kembali mendengar suara itu lagi berkali-kali.

**"Terlelaplah, terlelaplah, Himawari"**

Himawari membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Lokasi yang Ia tempati berubah drastis. Setahunya tadi Ia terjatuh keras di sebuah Gang, lalu ada suatu suara yang memang- aaarrrggghhh! Kepalanya sakit mengingat suara itu.

Himawari mulai berdiri melihat sekitarnya. Ia mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan mencari seseorang sambil mengucapkan _'Halo' _berkali-kali. Dalam perjalanannya, Ia melihat terdapat aliran Chakra yang putus-putus mengalir mengarah ke suatu tempat. Ia pun mengikuti aliran Chakra tersebut hingga akhirnya kedua matanya melebar dengan apa yang Ia lihat di depannya.

"Si-siapa kau?!"

**"Aku..."**

**"...Matatabi"**

* * *

\- x -

"Kuso! Ramai sekali. Di mana Sakura-chan berada tadi," Naruto melirik kiri-kanan berharap melihat wujud Sakura di Konoha yang mulai memasuki jam aktivitas padat.

Ide cemerlang pun datang ke kepalanya. Naruto melompat tinggi ke salah satu rumah warga.

**_"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"_**

Munculah 4 ledakan asap di depan Naruto.

"Yosh! Aku hanya membutuhkan kalian berempat. Kalian carilah Sakura-chan, bila bertemu tak perlu disapa, kalian hanya perlu menghilang saja. Kalian mengerti maksudku?"

"Ay-Ay Captain!~" Mereka berempat langsung berpencar kearah yang berbeda. Naruto sendiri mengingat tujuan utamanya adalah makan, Ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju Kedan Ramen Ichiraku, ditemani wajah kecewa akibat tidak ada Sakura disampingnya.

**HIMAWARI's MINDSCAPE**

Hening, hanya suara tetesan air yang terdengar. Akibat warna cahaya keseluruhan berdominan Biru, cahaya riak-riak air pun terlihat jelas terbentuk di sudut-sudut dan beberapa tempat. Namun terdapat satu sumber riakan air yang tak beraturan arahnya, suasanya pun tak terasa hening di sana.

"Ka-kau?! Bukankah kau sudah-"

**"Tidak. Apa yang kau pikirkan semua adalah salah. Aku berasal dari dimensi yang sama denganmu"**

Himawari makin dibuat bingung dengannya. Ayolah! Matatabi adalah Jinchuriki yang hidup kembali di tubuh Ayahnya. Sedangkan Ia dan Ayahnya sudah terpisah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa di sini? Apa Ayah ikut bersamamu?" Himawari mulai memberanikan berdiri dan mulai menatap serius Matatabi yang hanya terlihat mata dan auranya saja.

Matatabi melihat raut wajah serius Himawari hanya bisa menutup matanya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali sebagai jawaban tidak.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa sampai sini? Ataukah aku sudah sekarat hingga bertemu denganmu?" Suara Himawari bergetar. Ia masih berharap ada harapan untuk bertemu Ayahnya, bahkan keluarganya.

**"Tidak. Tenangkanlah dirimu terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak mau berdiskusi dengan orang yang tergesa-gesa" **Matatabi kembali membuka matanya. Ia melihat Himawari yang menundukan kepalanya beberapa saat, lalu kembali menatapnya dengan keadaan yang lebih rileks.

"Jadi? Aku butuh penjelasannya"

**"Hah... Kau sekarang- Ah tidak tidak. Lebih tepatnya aku, Aku sekarang berada di dalam dirimu. Akulah yang membuatmu sakit kepala dan membawamu ke bawah alam sadarmu sendiri. Bisa dibilang, kau sekarang adalah seorang Jinchuriki" **Mata Himawari terbuka lebar. Terkejut dengan yang baru saja diucapkan makhluk di depannya. Matatabi sendiri sudah menduga hal ini.

"Bagaimana bisa?!"

**"Apakah kau ingat ketika kau berusaha meraih portal dimensi?"**

Himawari berpikir sejenak. Mencoba merangkai kejadian-kejadian saat dia mulai terhisap ke portal yang membawanya ke sini. Saat itu dia sempat terhisap oleh Chibaki Tensei, dia berusaha melawan dengan sepenuh kekuatannya, dan dia dibantu oleh sebuah Chakra, Chakra berwarna Merah.

"Ja-... Jangan-jangan kau si Chakra Merah saat itu?" Matatabi hanya merespon dengan senyuman.

**"Sebelum Kawaki menarikku dan yang lainnya keluar dari tubuh Naruto, aku sempat memisahkan setengah Chakraku di tangan kanan Naruto, yang di mana bukan bagian pusat Kawaki menarik Chakra..." **Tampak Himawari sangat menyimak yang diucapkan Matatabi.

**"...ketika Naruto menembakan jutsunya, aku ikut terlempar dan ikut bagian dari proses pembukaan portalnya. Hingga Chibaku Tensei menarikmu dan diriku sebagai Chakra. Karena aku merasakan Chakramu, aku mendekati dirimu dan ternyata tak ada perlawanan darimu, jadilah kita sekarang" **Lanjut panjang-lebar Matatabi. Sekarang semua sudah terangkai, cukup jelas, dan masuk akal bagi Himawari.

**"Maa~ Yang melempar jutsunya sih Kurama, harusnya ia sadar bila pusat Chakraku pada saat itu di tangan kanannya" **Lanjut Matatabi merengek seperti anak kecil. Himawari yang melihatnya hanya sweatdrop. Beberapa saat kemudian Himawari mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Kurama? Tunggu... Nama siapa itu?"

**"Ara? Kau tak tahu nama itu?" **Himawari menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mantap.

**"Hah... Kukira Naruto memberi tahumu. Kurama adalah nama asli dari Kyubi"**

"Uwooohhh!" Mata Himawari berbinar-binar. Ini seperti fun fact menyenangkan dari hal yang ia tidak ketahui sama sekali.

"Kau... Kau tadi memberi namamu kepadaku. Kalau tidak salah Matatabi, benarkah?"

**"Yup"**

"Lalu nama ketujuh Bijuu lainnya apa?" Himawari tampak antusias dengan topik ini.

**"Rahasia. Nama Bijuu tak bisa sembarang diberitahu dan disebarluaskan begitu saja" **Himawari yang mendengarnya hanya lemas.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau memberitahu nama Kyubi dan dirimu sendiri?" Tanya Himawari yang masih berusaha.

**"Nama Bijuu diberikan ketika Bijuu itu sendiri percaya kepada inang mereka. Mereka akan menjadi partner dan berkolaborasi untuk selama-lamanya. Beruntunglah kau mengetahui namaku" **Matatabi tersenyum sehabis menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Himawari hanya berohhh ria mendengar penjelasannya. Dia juga ikut tersenyum memahami kalimat akhir yang baru dikeluarkan Matatabi. Himawari kembali menunduk memikirkan sesuatu untuk ditanyakan. Dia masih memiliki banyak pertanyaan tentang Ayahnya.

"Hmm... Bagaimana kau bertemu Ayahk- Eh, kau kenapa?" Himawari melihat Matatabi yang sedang memasang wajah cengo.

**"Etto... Tampaknya aku menyerang seseorang di kehidupan nyata..."**

"Hah?! Kau menggunakan tubuhku di sana?!"

**"Grrr... ini sebagai perlindungan karena aku merasakan Chakra seseorang yang mendekati kita berdua"**

"Lalu bagaimana caraku keluar dari sini?" Himawari tampak panik dengan dirinya. Dia terlihat berlari kesana-kemari.

**"Santailah. Fokuskan Chakramu memenuhi dirimu, meluap, lalu meledak di dalam tubuhmu"**

"A-apa-apaan itu?! Meledak?!" Himawari semakin panik dengan bahasa yang digunakan Matatabi. Ia tak percaya dia harus meledak.

**"BODOH! Aku menggunakan bahasa yang mudah dicerna untukmu. Cobalah dulu" **Matatabi mengiira anak Naruto akan menjadi yang terpintar dan santai dalam menghadapi situasi. Namun kenyataannya terbalik.

**BACK TO REAL TIME**

_Beberapa menit yang lalu..._

Terlihat salah satu bunshin Naruto sedang mempertajam pandangannya ke setiap penjuru pandangannya mencari gadis berambut Pink. Saat baru saja ingin melanjutkan loncatan berikutnya, dirinya melihat orang yang Ia kenal.

'Himawari? Apa yang ia lakukan? Bukankah ia bersama Shizune nee-chan?'

Naruto semakin serius melihat Himawari yang tiba-tiba memegang kepalanya dan berlari memasuki gang sempit nan gelap. Merasa penasaran, Naruto pun melompat dan mendarat di tempat awal memasuki gang gelap itu.

"Ah, dia tak ada di sini. Setahuku tadi dia lewat sini..." Naruto berlajan santai memasuki gang gelap sambil mencari Himawari.

_CTANG!_

Naruto menegakan kepalanya kearah depannya. Ia mendengar suara besi jatuh.

"Himawari?! Apakah itu kau?!" Berbeda dengan intonasi perkataannya, Naruto terus maju tanpa ada rasa ragu.

Saat Naruto berhenti di perempatan gang sempit tersebut, dia melihat Chakra terang yang menyelimuti seseorang, berwarna Merah lebih jelasnya. Naruto yang melihat itu lantas kaget karena yang diselimuti Chakra Merah adalah Himawari.

Himawari yang diselimuti Chakra bisa dibilang dalam mode jinchuriki ekor 1 melihat tajam Naruto. Dengan posisinya yang seperti kucing-musang atau apalah itu, Himawari langsung melesat cepat kearah Naruto dan menabraknya.

Naruto yang sudah tahu ini di luar kondisinya, langsung membentuk segel tangan untuk menghilangkan dirinya menjadi kepulan asap. Namun dirinya kalah cepat dengan ekor Himawari yang gesit menusuk dadanya. Naruto mau tak mau menjadi kepulan asap akibat serangan dadakan Himawari.

Perlahan-lahan Chakra Merah menghilang di tubuh Himawari. Himawari setengah sadar ketika dirinya dalam posisi merangkak. Tak lama kemudian ia jatuh pingsan.

* * *

– x –

_Slurp!_

Jika bisa diberi nilai, suara tarikan mie tersebut bisa diberi nilai sangat sempurna. Siapapun yang melihat adegan tersebut akan tergoyahkan rasa laparnya, bahkan cukup mendengarkannya saja perutmu akan berbunyi.

Terlihat Naruto menikmati lahapan mangkok ke 4 yang ia pesan. Nampaknya dia telah melupakan kegalauannya sendiri akibat tidak adanya Sakura.

_GUBRAK!_

Secara mendadak, wajah Naruto bergerak cepat kedepan dan mencium keras mangkok ramennya tanpa sebab. Wajah Naruto kini dihiasi kuah beserta isi-isi Ramennya. Orang-orang yang melihatnya memandang aneh dan beberapa tertawa kepada dirinya. Namun dari ekspresi, Naruto tak ada rasa marah atau reaksi apapun.

Ia baru mendapatkan informasi dari salah satu bunshinnya yang baru saja menghilang.

* * *

"Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan kepadanya" Terlihat Sakura yang berada di keramaian. Ia hanya berjalan-jalan tanpa jelas tujuannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya untuk-" Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Terlihat Naruto lumayan jauh di depannya sedang meloncat-loncat ke arah dirinya. Baru saja ingin memanggil nama si rambut durian di atas sana, tiba-tiba terhentikan akibat melihat punggung Naruto yang tampak sedang membawa seseorang.

'Ga-gadis itu...'

Sakura sendiri tak paham kenapa dirinya kesal ketika melihat hal sesepele itu menurutnya. Dirinya memutuskan untuk melangkah kembali ke rumahnya.

Yang jelas moodnya saat ini kembali seperti di awal ia bertemu Naruto.

Balik lagi ke posisi Naruto.

Naruto kembali ke Gedung Hokage untuk melaporkan kejadian yang aneh ini kepana Tsunade dan Shizune. Entah kenapa, ia merasa senang dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Jika benar dugaannya, ia akan sangat bahagia dan rela menjaga gadis yang wajahnya mirip dengan dirinya ini.

Karena ini teman jinchuriki pertamanya di **Konoha**.

_BRAK!_

Tsunade dan Shizune kaget dengan pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka kencang di depan mereka. Baru saja sang Hokage ingin meneriaki bocah durian ini, dirinya melihat seseorang di punggung Naruto yang nampaknya butuh pertolongan, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Shizune nee-chan! Maaf mengganggumu. Bisakah kau bantu dia sekarang?"

"Baiklah! Ikuti aku"

Naruto dan Shizune bergegas pergi menuju ruangan bertuliskan _Ruangan Medis._

_Beberapa menit kemudian..._

Shizune tak percaya dengan hasil pengecekannya. Ini data yang sangat aneh dan langka! Ia buru-buru merapihkan berkas di meja dan membawanya ke Tsunade untuk dilaporkan. Baru saja Shizune membuka pintu, ia melihat Naruto yang sedang dijewer telinganya oleh Tsunade.

"Jangan kau ulangi lagi kau mengerti?! Eh, bagaimana hasilnya Shizune? Aku kesini karena kau lama sekali kembali keruangan. Aku masih membutuhkanmu lho"

"Maafkan aku Tsunade-sama. Kejadian ini juga mendadak terjadi. Oh ya!" Shizune memberikan berkas-berkas yang ia pegang kepada Tsunade.

Tsunade memperhatikan dengan seksama. Semakin bawah matanya, matanya semakin lebar.

"Shizune! Bukankah ini?!"

"Aku sudah mengeceknya berkali-kali, hasilnya tetap sama seperti itu" Ujar Shizune datar dan padat.

Naruto yang melihat diskusi mereka berdua hanya menaiki satu alisnya. Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto.

"Uzumaki... Kalian sangat menarik" Naruto makin dibuat bingung dengan ucapan Baa-channya ini.

"Naruto, kau memiliki teman jinchuriki dalam satu desa"

Naruto diam sesaat. Hening. Hingga ia menunjukan senyum lima jarinya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Tapi ini aneh sekali. Sebelumnya aku cek chakranya, dan seluruhnya adalah chakra miliknya" Ujar Shizune berpikir.

"Lalu?"

"Entahlah, ini terjadi begitu cepat. Yang janggal adalah ketika di dalam chakranya terdapat ledakan, ledakan chakra. Tanpa diduga sekarang chakra tersebut hinggap seperempat dari dirinya"

_BOOM!_

Tak lama setelah Shizune berbicara, tiba-tiba suara ledakan terjadi di ruangan yang Himawari tempati.

"A-apakah ia beneran meledak, Shizune nee-chan?"

**HIMAWARI's POV**

"Eh? Bukankah aku tadi sudah kembali? Kenapa aku di sini lagi?"

Aku berdiri dari posisi tidurku. Aku bingung kenapa pakaianku tak basah sama sekali. Padahal seluruh jalan tempat ini adalah air. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ketempat Matatabi berada, karena aku sudah pernah bertemu dengannya, aku tahu di mana ia berada.

**"Selamat datang kembali" **

Matatabi menyambutku saat aku sampai di depannya. Ia terlihat berbeda kali ini, atau aku salah lihat? Chakra atau aura yang mengelilingi Matatabi terlihat berkobar dan bergerak cepat.

"Nee Mata-kun, kenapa aku kembali ke sini lagi?"

**"Kau pingsan. Kau belum siap mengontrol chakraku saat kau sudah sadar..." **Ujarnya ketus.

Aku melihat Matatabi yang sedikit kesal. Nampak dari raut wajahnya yang tajam melihatku.

**"...dan jangan memanggilku Mata-kun. Aku betina!" **

EH? Bahkan Bijuu pun memiliki jenis kelamin? Aku yang mendengarnya hanya terkikik. Beberapa pertanyaan pun timbul di kepalaku. Seperti apa sih wujudnya?

"Baiklah... Mata-chan! Seperti apa wujud aslimu?" Kurasa ia tidak akan marah jika aku memanggilnya seperti ini.

Tak ada respon dari Mata-chan. Aku sedikit kebingungan. Wajahnya seperti sedang menahan sesuatu, seperti sebuah amukan atau rasa kesal. Apakah dia marah? Sesensitif itukah pertanyaanku? Tak lama setelah aku bertanya, tiba-tiba ruangan ini bergetar kencang.

Hei! Ini alam bawah sadarku!

**"Kau akan melihatnya dipertemuan kita selanjutnya nanti" **

Getaran di ruangan ini semakin kencang, aku terpaksa menunduk untuk menyeimbangkan berdiriku. Aku tak begitu mengerti dengan yang diucapkan Mata-chan. Namun pertemuan selanjutnya?

**"Persiapkan dirimu, Hima-chan. Ledakan dahsyat akan terjadi" **

Entah mengapa, badanku terasa lemas, kesadaranku mulai melemah. Aku berusaha untuk bertahan, hingga merasakan chakra yang sama seperti Mata-chan, namun datang dari belakangku. Terlihat dari jauh, hembusan kencang aura biru memenuhi ruangan yang menuju kesini.

Ya. Ini persis seperti terjadi ledakan. Diriku pun pingsan setelah terkena hembusan kencang dari aura tadi.

**BACK TO REAL LIFE**

Ketika aku mengira diriku sudah kehilangan kesadaran, justru aku kembali merasakan tubuh ini kembali bertenaga. Posisiku sekarang berada di kasur dengan posisi seperti superhero yang baru saja landing. Pandanganku terhalang kabut-kabut yang memenuhi ruangan ini. Eh, kabut? Ini terlihat seperti debu-debu hasil reruntuhan.

Aku menghadapkan pandanganku ke kanan, terlihat Matahari yang terik dan suasana Konoha dari atas. Dinding ini hancur, atau lebih tepatnya baru hancur. Kulihat dari batu-batu kecil atau besar yang terlepas dari tempatnya, ditambah debu ini, membuatnya sangat jelas kalau ini memang baru saja terjadi.

_BRAK!_

Terdengar suara pintu terbanting. Aku menghadapkan pandanganku ke sumber suara tersebut. Aku melihat Shizune-san, Tsunade-sama, dan... arrrggghh! Aku sulit menerimanya sebagai teman seumuranku! Namun yang lebih penting, ekspresi mereka semua menandakan mereka terkejut melihat diriku. Aku sendiri mencoba melihat diriku sendiri...

Aku sendiri terkejut. Tubuh ini dikelilingi chakra layaknya seorang Jinchuriki. Perlahan-lahan menghilang tertelan kedalam tubuhku.

"Naruto! Tutup matamu!" Terdengar suara Shizune-san berteriak panik.

Diriku juga panik dan berusaha menutup kedua dadaku, aku yakin pipiku sekarang merah tomat...

Pakaianku robek-robek hampir keseluruhan entah apa penyebabnya.

Dan rasanya aku ingin meninju lelaki di depanku ini.

**HIMAWARI's POV END**

* * *

_Sore harinya..._

"HAAAAAA?! Kenapa harus di rumahku lagi?! Bukankah kau bisa berikan ia tempat tinggal?!"

"Hey, dia itu keluargamu Naruto. Bukankah sangat masuk akal bila kalian tinggal bersama?" Tsunade menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

Naruto tak bisa membantah apa yang baru saja dikatakan Baa-channya. Yang dikatakan barusan memang benar.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membantu Himawari jika ia dalam kesulitan. Kau tak perlu repot-repot" Tambah Tsunade sambil membalikan dirinya melihat Konoha melalui jendela.

"Hah... Baiklah" Naruto menerima dengan pasrah. Kalau sudah begini, ia hanya bisa mengambil positifnya. Toh, dia dan Himawari sama-sama Jinchuriki. Bisa saling berbagi, bukan?

Naruto dan Himawari berjalan keluar gedung, Tsunade menatap mereka berdua dari atas jendela. Ia nampak memikirkan sesuatu, lalu kembali duduk di kursi Hokagenya dan mengurus berkas-berkas di mejanya.

Shizune yang di dekatnya masih bertahan memandang keluar jendela. Sepertinya dia lebih tahu tentang Uzumaki dibanding Tsunade, bahkan Naruto pun tak mengetahuinya.

Bahwa antar Uzumaki bisa saling mencintai layaknya seorang perempuan ke laki-laki, begitu juga sebaliknya. Bila mereka tinggal bersama, kemungkinan seperti itu cukup tinggi bukan?

"Nee Himawari-chan. Apa saja yang kau dapatkan dari Shizune nee-chan?"

"E-eh?... Ano... Yang kutahu hanya Jinchuriki berada di tubuhku. Shizune-san tak dapat mendeteksi siapa silsilah keluargaku" Himawari tampak bingung dan malu sendiri saat dirinya disebut dengan akhiran 'chan' oleh Naruto.

"Ah souka~ Sepertinya memang belum waktunya" Sebenarnya ia sendiri ingin menanyakan tentang hal yang berkaitan dengan Jinchuriki. Namun Naruto urungkan karena kondisi yang tidak begitu mendukung.

Ia mencoba membandingkan dirinya jika ditanya seperti itu.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan dulu? Hari sudah mulai gelap. Akan menguras banyak tenaga untuk menyiapkan kamar barumu pasti" Naruto memperagakan otot tangannya sebagai tanda dia membutuhkan tenaga.

Himawari merespon dengan tersenyum dan mengikuti arah langkah Naruto. Sepertinya Himawari akan menikmati waktu mereka berdua ini.

Apakah Himawari sudah menerima Naruto sebagai sosok yang seumuran dengannya?

_Skip time..._

"Ah kuso! Perekat di rumahku habis. Hima-chan! sepertinya aku harus pergi dulu ke toko. Aku tinggal dulu ya sebentar"

"Ah! Baiklah!" Teriak Himawari yang berada di ruang tamu.

Naruto keluar dari kamar yang sudah dirapihkannya dan menuju pintu keluar rumah.

"Tak kusangka barang di kamarku sebanyak itu yang tak terpakai. Sampai memerlukan 5 dus besar untuk mengumpulkannya" Naruto berguman sendiri sepanjang perjalanan.

Di saat ia ingin berhenti di toko tujuannya, matanya melihat Sakura yang sedang berjalan memegang barang belanjaan. Naruto langsung mengejarnya.

"Sakura-chan! Tunggu!" Sakura mengetahui siapa dari suara ini. Ia berhenti mendengar Naruto berteriak memanggilnya tanpa menoleh.

Sakura diam. Naruto yang melihatnya dari belakang menghelakan nafasnya, mengambil waktu sejenak untuk merangkai kata-kata.

"Sakura-chan... Maafkan aku atas perkataanku. Aku... Aku..."

Sakura yang mendengernya kaget. Untuk apa Naruto meminta maaf?

"Aku tahu kau kesal tadi Pagi. Salahku menanyakan hal yang menurutmu mungkin sangat penting"

'Heh? Ternyata dia merasa bersalah karena kejadian tadi Pagi?' Batin Sakura. Ia terkekeh dan mengeratkan pegangan plastik di tangannya. Menurutnya, Naruto hanya terlalu bodoh dan baik.

"Naruto, tenanglah. Kau tidak ada salah apa-apa kok. Tadi Pagi suasana hatiku mungkin sedang tidak begitu bagus, hehe" Sakura berpose menjitak kepalanya pelan. Naruto yang melihat respon Sakura seperti itu perlahan tersenyum.

"Ja-jadi kau baik-baik saja? Tak ada yang salah dariku?"

"Tentu saja!"

Naruto dan Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah membayangkan kejadian tadi Pagi. Mereka berdua sudah lama berteman, tidak mungkin runtuh hanya karena hal sesepele ini.

"Jadi, sekarang dia tinggal di mana? Rumah Shizune-san, kah?"

"Ah iya! Tidak di rumah Shizune nee-chan, Hima-chan sekarang mulai tinggal di rumahku"

Hening beberapa saat. Sakura yang mendengarnya kaget membulatkan matanya. Apa-apaan panggilan itu? Sejak kapan mereka dekat? Dan kenapa pula jawaban yang dikeluarkan bukan sesuai ekspektasinya? Apa yang terjadi dalam sehari? Dan banyak pertanyaan bermunculan di kepala Sakura.

"Are? Sakura-chan?" Naruto melihat Sakura bingung sambil menyentuh ujung hidung Sakura dengan telunjuknya.

Secara spontan, Sakura menampar Naruto dan menjewer kupingnya. Mereka berdua jalan menjauh dari lokasi berdiri tadi.

"AAA! Sa-sakit Sakura-chan!"

"Diam kau! Kau ikut aku sekarang! Grrr..."

Ya... Mungkin hal seperti ini mampu membuat ikatan pertemanan mereka runtuh...

* * *

\- X –

Himawari memerhatikan tiap bangunan rumah yang Naruto tinggali selama ini. Ini sangat berbeda dengan tempat tinggalnya. Sangat sepi seperti tidak memiliki jiwa di dalamnya.

Pandangannya berhenti pada sebuah bingkai foto yang sepertinya ia pernah liat. Di foto itu terlihat Naruto, Sakura, dan 2 orang lainnya yang ia coba ingat-ingat. Saat ia ingin mengambil bingkai foto itu, pintu rumah Naruto terdengar terbuka. Himawari yang mendengar suara pintu bergegas untuk menyambut Naruto.

"Okaeri- Eh? Ada Sakura-san?"

"Yoo... Hima-chan. Jadi.. Sakura-chan akan- Ittai!"

"Aku akan tinggal di sini untuk beberapa hari!"

Himawari mendengar itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sakura-san menginap untuk apa?"

"Kau tak usah ikut campur. Ini hubunganku dengannya!" Sakura masih asik menjewer Naruto.

"Hah?! Kau mengatakan kepada Ibumu kalau kau hanya ingin menemani Hima- Ah yayayayaya ampuni aku Sakura-chan! Ini hanya urusan kita berdua saja!" Naruto sudah dalam posisi di mana kepalanya bisa hilang kapan saja bila ia tidak menuruti Sakura.

Mereka semua masuk dan merapihkan sepatu ninja mereka. Sakura yang memang baru datang membenahkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan Naruto dan Himawari kembali mengumpulkan barang-barang yang perlu disisihkan.

"Naruto-san, kau akan tidur di mana?"

"Hmm. Aku akan tidur di bawah seperti kemarin. Aku akan membersihkan ruangan yang tak terpakai itu mungkin esok hari"

"Oh... Ke-kenapa kau tidak tidur di sini saja?" Himawari mengecilkan suara ketika mengucapkan pertanyaannya. Ia malu dan tak tahu kenapa dia menanyakan hal ini.

"Eh? Suaramu tidak terdengar,"

"Tentu saja dia tetap tidur di bawah, karena aku akan tidur bersamamu" Datanglah orang ketiga di pintu kamar ruangan itu.

"Oh iya. Seperti yang kau dengar, Sakura-chan akan tidur bersamamu. Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu ya" Naruto berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di kamar Naruto. Lebih tepatnya kamar Himawari sekarang.

Naruto tampak lelah setelah mengangkat barang-barang dari kamar lamanya ke ruang tamu. Niatnya barang ini akan ia taruh di kamar yang belum pernah dipakainya. Itu pun hanya beberapa karena banyak sekali barang yang tidak penting.

"Sudah jam 9 Malam saja. Baiklah, semakin cepat kutidur, semakin cepat menyelesaikan tugas rumah, semakin cepat mendapatkan misi" Naruto tampak semangat mengistirahatkan dirinya untuk esok hari. Tak lama dari itu, Naruto benar-benar terlelap.

Sedangkan di kamar atas...

Sakura terus memerhatikan Himawari saat mereka di dalam 1 ranjang dengan posisi menyamping. Himawari yang risih mencoba untuk tidur membalas balik tatapan yang diberikan Sakura.

"Sakura-san, aku tidak bisa tidur bila kau memerhatikanku seperti itu"

"Kau tenang saja, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Jangan kau pedulikan"

Himawari tahu Sakura sedang memikirkan dirinya. Ia hanya pasrah tanpa perlawanan. Bagaimana pun, dirinya orang asing hitungannya di dunia ini, wajar dirinya akan dicurigai.

Saat dia mencoba tidur, Himawari mendapatkan sebuah ide cemerlang.

'Yosh! Dia tertidur ternyata' Himawari tanpa berpikir panjang bangun dari kasurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Sedangkan Sakura terlelap dengan posisi yang sama saat memperhatikan Himawari tadi.

Himawari melihat Naruto tertidur di tikar dengan memeluk gulungan jutsu sebagai guling. Ia mencoba menyelinap ke selimut Naruto dari bawah dan mendorong gulungannya untuk ditukar dengan dirinya.

"Emmm~..."

Himawari yang mendengar itu langsung membekukan posisinya. Dirasa Naruto sudah berhenti berguman, ia merasa lega dan makin mendekatkan dirinya dan membalas pelukan Naruto.

Misi berhasil.

_Pagi Harinya..._

Pukul 5.30 Pagi, suasana masih terasa dingin di luar. Ada beberapa orang sudah melakukan tugasnya di pukul tersebut, ada juga yang masih santai atau tertidur.

Sakura yang biasa bangun Pagi meregangkan otot-otot badannya dalam posisi duduknya di kasur. Ia melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan di mana ia berada. Lalu membalikan badan untuk melihat seseorang yang seharusnya berada di situ.

"Ehmm~~~" Sakura langsung melebarkan matanya mendengar suara desahan dari bawah lantai. Tanpa babibu, ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat keluar kamar dan turun untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Rahang Sakura mengeras.

Terlihat orang yang harusnya tidur bersamanya justru malah bersama Naruto. Ditambah dengan senyuman bahagia Himawari sambil memeluk erat wajah Naruto di dadanya, membuat dirinya tambah kesal.

'Ka-kau...'

Entah dari mana Sakura mendapatkan sebuah Panci di tangannya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke 2 orang di depannya.

"SHAAAAAAANNAAAAROOOOO!"

* * *

\- x x x BERSAMBUNG x x x-

Wuahaha. Sudah 3 Chapter yang kutlis di fic ini. Gak kerasa banget.

Ok! Seperti yang pernah kukatakan sebelumnya, jadwalku sulit diimbangkan. Tak tahu bisa atau tidak untuk upload chapter selanjutnya, itu pun tergantung kalian mau atau tidak, heuheu. Apalagi di bulan Mei nanti sudah Puasa. Entahlah aku masih bisa update atau tidak. Jadi ya...

Sampai bertemu! Aku selalu membuka saran-saran kalian untuk tulisan fic ini!


End file.
